


Boyfriend Snuggles

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Danneel has cramps and Jensen makes it better.





	

At around six a.m. on Saturday morning Jensen found himself semi-jolted into consciousness, his brow scrunched, eyes refusing to open up all the way, but he still checked the time on his phone before slumping back down. Danneel had gotten up pretty quickly and dashed to the bathroom. He’d only wakened ‘cause she had to dislodge herself from his arms to get out of bed. This only ever happened when she had her period. 

But he thought nothing of it, only fully falling back asleep when she nestled back in against his side, head on his shoulder. He very gently, almost absently, ran his fingers through her hair ‘til he drifted off. The next time he woke up it was to his alarm at nine twenty. He was supposed to be meeting up with his brother and some friends for a round of golf. He turned his head in search of Danneel, she was closer to the edge of the bed, her knees drawn up towards her body and he smiled a little bitter sweetly, reaching out to brush her arm with his hand and she made the cutest huffy little whiny noise ever.

Jensen moved in closer and wrapped himself around her, sliding one arm in under her head, touching his lips to her crown, “Morning Babe,” he breathed into her hair, taking in her scent he rested his hand over her lower abdomen.

“Jensen what are you doing? I thought you had to get up.”

“Nope,” he said as he started to move his hand back and forth slowly spreading the heat with an even pressure, “I’m staying right here with you.”

“But you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks, you have to go. Josh-”

“Josh will get over it. I’m cancelling.”

“Stubborn jackass,” she said fondly, taking the hand that was in front of her face and she placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist, and he leaned further forward to kiss her on the cheek, “Looks like you secured yourself the world’s most perfect boyfriend title for another month, but you know that this does not give you blowjob points,” which totally meant it did, though really not why he was doing it.

Jensen snorted, “Love you too. Not all of us have hidden agendas.”

“No of course not,” Danneel said with a smirk, “Perfect Boyfriend title withstanding. You’re really going to stay?”

“I am.”

She twisted just enough to kiss him over her shoulder, “Love you,” and then relaxed back into his embrace. 

And then Jensen said those five magic little words, “There’s ice-cream in the fridge.”

Yep, no agendas whatsoever.


End file.
